hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asahiko
Asahiko (朝彦, Asahiko) is a member of the Kurta Clan and the only other survivor aside from Kurapika. He is the main protagonist of Spell x Hunter. It is also noted he is revered as a "Genius" by his friends and enemies when it comes to Nen. History Appearance Asahiko has fair skin with Black Hair and Black Eyes. He wears dark green slacks, a white button down shirt with a scarlet hued scarf around his neck and a pair of brown boots on his feet. He carries his Grimoire and Ancient Nen Crystals in a brown shoulder bag and carries his Ancient Katana, Tengoku Muramasa on his Back. When he is agitated, his eyes turn a bloody scarlet hue like the rest of his Clansmen. Personality Asahiko is overall carefree and easygoing. He is able to stay calm in most tough situations and is very observant of his surroundings including body language and social cues. He is very resourceful and can find his way out of sticky situations with relative ease. He however becomes very angry if someone tries to hurt his friends or involves innocent bystanders as collateral damage in a fight. He will absolutely go ballistic if someone mocks his Kurta Clan Lineage or pokes Slight at the Massacre of his Family, in most cases to the point where he loses his rational sense of thinking and lashes out in uncontrollable rage, anger, and sadness. When the latter happens his powers get out of control and overflow his body. He also gets energetic and enthusiastic over anything pertaining to Magic including meeting other Magic Users or finding the lost spell scroll he's been hunting for. This can also result in mishaps such as not thinking said scroll would be booby trapped or not realizing other said magic user was the enemy they were sent after, possibly revealing information that could end up putting him in a disadvantage later on. Equipment Hunter License Tengoku Muramasa Ancient Nen Crystal Codex Ad Magus Asahiko Abilities Martial Arts Swordsmanship Nen *'Ten' *'Zetsu' *'Ren' *'Hatsu' *'Gyo' *'In' *'En' *'Shu' *'Ko' *'Ken' *'Ryu' Hand of Fatima Hand of Fatima is the name of Asahiko's specialist power. When a Nen user learns the application of Nen known as Magic, they give their power a name, or more accurately their Path. The name of their path reflects the type of spells they tend to learn and the types of magic they wish to use. in this case Hand of Fatima tends to reflect Asahiko's use of Divine Magic. Due to him being a specialist he can learn any spell at 100% Power and Efficiency. Psychic Powers *'Extrasensory Perception' *'Psychokinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Divination' *'Apportation' *'Aura Healing' *'Mediumship' *'Remote Viewing' Magic Magic is a branch of Nen use requiring the user to learn all Aura Affinities to the individual's best effort. This is because Magic employs the use of Nen-based spells that involve all types of aura manipulation to a certain degree depending on the spell. Encantations, Runes, Amulets, and Idols are among the various methods used for casting spells. It is a lost art that few people know how to use and requires the procurement of the Advanced Nen Manipulation Skillset known as Psychic Powers. So far, Asahiko is one of only three Magic Users in the Hunters Organization known as the Trinité Sorcière. Depending on the user and their personality traits as well as their path, their Magic and Spells can take on one of following characteristics: *'Holy' :Holy Magic takes on a divine and pure signature. It is one of the two rarer forms it can take on. It often is found in individuals whom have retained their hope and sense of justice even after experiencing a great trauma that would otherwise have tainted the mind and heart. *'Arcane' :Arcane Magic is the form that is most common, it has a neutral signature. Most people whom learn Magic end up manifesting this type. It is described as the most human form often having a pragmatic yet idealistic vibe to it. *'Fel' :Fel Magic is the other of the two rarer forms although it is more common than Holy Magic. It is typically manifested in people whom have tainted hearts and minds that have given into despair and selfishness. It has a demonic and evil signature that anyone could recognize. Asahiko is a user of Holy Magic and is the only one of the Trinité Sorcière whom can do so, the other two are users of Arcane Magic and Fel Magic respectively. This leads to tension between the three whenever they meet as each one has a different worldview. Quotes Trivia *Asahiko means Morning Prince in japanese.